


Just a Car

by olivemartini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Comfort, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Impala, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, hurt!character, idk how this tag stuff works, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While creating a distraction so Sam and Dean can get away to burn the bones of an especially nasty ghost, Jasmine (origanl character) takes the keys from Dean and hits the road as fast as she can, the supernatural right on her heels.  With no help coming, she goes faster than was advisable, crashing the car and putting herself in the hospital.  How will Dean react?<br/>A.N:  I'm probably a really bad driver myself, and I've always had a fear of driving a friends car and crashing it, and when I thought about how Dean reacts to his car being hurt... this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Car

"Dean?" Jasmine's voice was a little uncertain, even to her. She swallowed hard, trying to calm the trembling of her body, and peered around the wall of the building only to jerk her head back. "We're running out of salt, and the spirit's still coming. Got a plan yet?"  
"I'm thinking!" He yelled back, peering around the corner and firing a single round at the spirit. It disppeared into the woods around them, and for a moment, everything was quiet. "Here. Take the car and get out of here." He pressed the keys to the impala into her hand.  
"What? No! I'm not leaving here without you and Sam!" She rolled her eyes at him. Over the years she'd had to shoot down a lot of Sam and Dean's ideas to get her out of here. (misguided chivalry thing with them, thinking that they have to watch out for the girl) "We'll just keep blowing this sucker up until Sam burns him."  
"With what? The six rounds we have left?" He shook his head, crouching down to look at her. "Look at me. You take off running, get in the car, and drive. It'll follow you, I promise. Once you cross the boundary, he'll have to come all the way back here and find me. It might not work for long, but it'll get one of us out of here and buy the other some time."  
"Then you leave! It's your car!" She didn't want to leave him, didn't want to face running blind through the woods with a spirit on her heels.  
"True, but sweetheart," Dean smirked, holding up his rifle, pointing over her shoulder to blow the spirit away once more. "We both know I'm the better shot." He gave her hand a squeeze, then ran away and back into the house, leaving her alone with the spirit closing in.  
Jasmine knew perfectly well that if she had froze up, if she hadn't run, Dean would have been waiting to save her. He wouldn't melt into the shadows like that without looking out for her. Winchesters look out for their hunting partners. But that was one ugly son of a bitch coming at her, and he was weilding an axe. So like any sane person, she was on her feet and running, dodging trees and jumping over ditches, all the while hearing the howling of the spirit behind her.  
The impala was where they had left it, and it took her a few times to jam the key into the ignition, giving the spirit just enough time to slam into the windsheild. Jasmine was sure Dean could hear the scream, but she put the car in drive and raced out of the driveway, but the damn thing was still on her. "Of course you're the better shot, Dean, but god knows you're a better driver." She almost lost it on the turn out of the driveway, almost sending her tumbling down the side of a hill and to a certain gruesome death. "Not going to do any of us much good if I can't make it out of here." The spirit was still coming at her, and she had no choice to speed up, letting out a little squeak as she did so. Unlike Sam and Dean, she never goes over the speed limit, never wants to drive this thing at all, but today, she was a little short on options.  
"One more mile, come on, just one more mile, let me make it off his property." Up ahead, she could see the light from the street light. If she made it to their, she would be home free. A thud shook the impala, and she sped up, trying to make it there. Except that someone was now peeking their head down the windsheild, and was clawing at the door handle. "Oh my God!"  
The spirit rasied his axe, ready to shatter the windsheild and take her, but he disappeared. She had reached the main road. Twisting around, still speeding away, Jasmine laughed at the angry thing pacing back and forth on the railroad tracks and wailing. It would have been comical, and she might have told DEan how funny it was later, except for the fact that the car suddenly wasn't moving, but she was.  
In fact, she was flying. Up, up, up, then going down in a free fall. She landed in a heap, hearing a crunch and feeling something snap in her shoulder, andd then everything went black.

 

The first thing she noticed was the fact that she ewas strangely numb. The second, the smell of antiseptic that always made her sneeze. The thrid was the thud of boots on the floor as someone paced back and forth. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam sitting in the chair beside her bed, a cup of coffee in hand. "Sam? Dean?"  
He jumped, shocked. "Jasmine! Thank God!" He laughed and put his head in his hands, the stress leaving his face. The releif that flooded the room was almost tangible. "We didn't know where you were, but then there was the news of some horrible car crash, and could the next of kin please contact the authorities, and we were so worried... thank God you're okay."  
"I crashed the impala?" Jasmine swallowed hard, trying to catch Dean's eye, but he wouldn't even look at her. "How bad?"  
"Pretty bad. The uh, the front is banged up. But we'll fix it, don't worry." Sam smiled, but Dean left the room without saying good bye (or a hello, or a i was so worried). Sam squeezed her hand, trying to give a reassureing smile. "He's not mad, I promise."  
"Sure." she rolled her eyes.

Three days later, Jasmine was out of the hospital and in the motel room. She was watching Dean as he walked around. Sam had left them an hour ago to go get food, and niether of them had talked to the other. "I'm sorry, alright! I didn't mean to crash the impala!"  
Dean didn't say anything, just ran a hand over his face. "It wasn't my fault! I was trying to get away from that bastard, and I was going to fast, and I'm not the best driver to begin with, and... I only took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to see where he went, he was on the windshield, I was freaked, I'm sorry!" He still didn't look at her, and she dropped her gaze. "I mean, it's not ruined, right? You can fix it, can't you?" There was silence for another minute, with his back to her. "I really am sorry."  
She didn't know what happened. For a second, she thought the doctors had missed brain damage, because she could have sworn that when Dean turned to look at her, he was in actual, physical pain. It only took him a second to cross the room and kiss her, almost crushing her. He was touching her bad shoulder, but it still hurt (but not bad, she would take this times ten if it meant kissing Dean Winchester). When he pulled away, she chased after him, worried that he would tell her that was a mistake.  
But he didn't say anything. "Dean?" Her voice was uncertain, and she wished that there was a mondster to fight or a demon to deal with. But she couldn't do anything to stare at him. "What's wrong?"  
"You. That's what's wrong." His voice was harsh, and she flinched back. "hyou just crashed my car and almost killed youself-"  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M UPSET ABOUT!" He rounded on her, looking ready to fight something. "Screw the car! God, it was my stupid plan, we should have stuck together, I should have packed more salt, something, anything. You got thrown from that damn thing and almost DIED and you're sitting here... you're sitting here apologizing..." He was breasthing hard, talking in between gasps of air. "Sitting here apologizing for breaking a damn car when you broke yousef too."  
Dumbfounded, Jasmine racked her brains for a response. "But you love that car."  
"Well I love you too!" He looked like he wished he could take it back, like he just called her the filthies cuss word he could think of. Like loving her was a mistake. "I can fix that car. If you had left me one working piece, I could fix that car. But I can't fix you Jas. I can't fix you." He leaned forward and kissed her again, softer this time, less like the world was ending.  
She smiled, sliding over to give him room, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you too, Dean Winchester."  
He grinned, a fleeting smile that lit up his face, and then clared his throat. "But, uh, you know, I don't like chick moments, so, uh, don't expect mushy stuff like that often."  
Most girls might have heard that and rolled their eyes, muttering something about way to ruin the moment. Jasmine knew she should be annoyed by that, that most girls would be. But most girls didn't have a Dean Winchester, someone who cared so much he couldn't bear to admit it. So she only tucked her head into his chest and said the only thing she could think of:  
"Bitch."  
She couldn't see his smile, but could hear it in his voice as she replied. "Jerk."


End file.
